


no ovens within 6 feet of izumi, ok?

by izumiko



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, baking is a great form of love, even if u suck at it, fellas is it gay to almost burn ur house down, izumi’s trying ok, so much cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumiko/pseuds/izumiko
Summary: izumi loves baking. izumi sucks at baking. kya loves izumi.or, how can you show your gf you love her without burning your house down?
Relationships: Izumi/Kya II (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	no ovens within 6 feet of izumi, ok?

**Author's Note:**

> another one of my headcanons that got way too out of hand. anyways. enjoy :)
> 
> (for isha bc i love u dearly best pal)

Izumi had a knack for… destroying things. Shattering her phone on the sidewalk, knocking an entire shelf over, somehow managing to ricochet a whole spoonful of mac and cheese into her face, and most recently setting the oven, including the pan full of batter inside, on fire. 

She was now forbidden from touching the oven. Or flames. Even the microwave. Off limits. Kya’s orders. 

Unfortunately, Izumi’s disaster prone self wanted to stir the shit out of some chocolate cake mix in a plastic bowl with a rainbow whisk she got at a fancy, French food place (grocery store?). Said restrictions of the kitchen were _rude_ even if Izumi loved her girlfriend. 

_And_ considering her two year anniversary with said girlfriend was soon, Izumi was determined to at least make something… edible. Edible flowers didn’t count. Maybe a cold cake batter soup? With eggshells? Cold chocolate water soup with eggshell garnish, perhaps. 

Not _particularly_ appetizing. 

Lucky for Izumi, their anniversary was just days after Christmas, so maybe she could get a cake and disguise it as hers. It was foolproof, especially for a fool like herself. 

~

“Izumi, wake up.”

Izumi rolled over in bed to meet Kya’s eyes, blue and sparkling. Somehow, after ten full hours of sleep she still looked perfect even through Izumi’s fuzzy haze without her glasses. 

“G’morning love,” Izumi whispered, pressing a kiss to Kya’s cheek. 

“Ew, get your morning breath away from me,” Kya wrinkled her nose, shoving Izumi back. 

“You love it.”

“I do not,” Kya rolled her eyes, fake frowning as Izumi clumsily pulled her closer and wrapped her leg around her hip. 

“Well I love you,” Izumi sighed into Kya’s ear. 

“Love you too, Zu.”

The pair laid in their bed, wrapped in each other’s warmth for what felt like hours, humming the tunes of commercial jingles (including the Reese’s Puffs rap, Kya’s favorite) while placing soft, morning breath kisses to warm skin. 

“Izumi, babe, we have to get up eventually.”

“Mm, no, you're warm.”

“Izumi, dumbass, my sweet, adorable dumbass,” Kya smirked, watching Izumi poke her head out of her neck with a furrowed brow. “Babe, it’s Christmas.”

“Already?” 

“We literally watched _Elf_ last night.”

“That is a year round movie and you know it.”

Kya rolled her eyes with a grin and pressed a kiss into Izumi’s hair. 

“C’mon, don’t you want to open your presents?”

Oh. Right. Presents. Izumi did get something for Kya, albeit unwrapped and still in her car. Maybe Izumi should’ve taken watching a whole ass Christmas movie as a hint. 

“Only if you get dressed first,” Izumi quirked up an eyebrow. 

“What should I get dressed in?” Kya teased, curling her lips up into a smirk. 

“Pajamas, dumbass.”

“No fun.”

“I’ll be right back you absolute heathen,” Izumi sighed, kissing Kya’s cheek and pulling herself away from the warm embrace, wrapping herself in a robe to keep away the freezing Christmas chill outside. 

Almost forgetting her car keys, Izumi shivered and fast walked to her little hunk of junk that was parked unbelievably far from their apartment. Managing to not slip on any ice, Izumi grabbed Kya’s present and speed walked back inside. 

The warmth hit her instantly as she tugged off her robe and set the present in the corner. 

“You’re back,” Kya said, poking her head out of the kitchen with a grin. 

“And you forgot to put on pants,” Izumi deadpanned, crossing her arms. 

“Pants schmants, my shirt is perfectly long enough.”

“You’re odd.”

“And you love it,” Kya winked, setting a bowl of candy down on the table. 

Izumi pursed her lips, sitting down on the raggedy couch with just enough space next to her for Kya to snuggle into. The TV had already been turned on to Rudolph, the cute little claymation figures hopping about the screen. The pair didn’t have a tree, but it didn’t matter much since they both had their own familial traditions anyways. Still, they stuffed presents into the entertainment center underneath the TV and opened them while they drank hot chocolate. 

“Sit,” Izumi pouted as Kya hovered behind the couch, wrapping her arms around Izumi. 

“Needy.”

Izumi rolled her eyes, shifting a bit so Kya could sit beside her, placing a hand on Izumi’s back and pulling her close. Izumi tilted her head down into the nook of Kya’s neck, swiveling a bit so their chests met. The sound of Rudolph fighting off the Bumble was still clear in the apartment, but Izumi focused on Kya’s heartbeat and the steady push and pull of her breaths, letting her chest rise and fall as she kissed her collarbone. 

“Babe, we’re going to have to open presents eventually,” Kya whispered. 

“Why,” Izumi whined. 

“C’mon, I got you something you’ll like,” Kya grinned, chuckling when Izumi shot her a pleading glance. “Get a blanket if you’re so cold.”

“You’re my blanket.”

Izumi huffed as Kya pulled out of the embrace, sitting back up and pouting. Kya opened the doors of the entertainment center, shuffling around a bit before pulling a medium size box out. 

“Open now, cuddle later,” Kya grinned, sitting back down next to Izumi and setting the gift on her lap. 

“Fine,” Izumi huffed.

She tore away at the wrapping paper, revealing a plain cardboard box. She glanced at Kya who was giving her a soft, excited look and nudging her to open the rest. 

Izumi pried open the box, getting styrofoam flakes all over her pajamas. She huffed, wiping them off and pulled out the odd purple… thing. 

“What is it?” she asked after a moment of observing. 

“It’s an oven,” Kya grinned. 

“Huh?”

“An Easy-Bake oven,” she repeated. 

“Why…?” Izumi raised an eyebrow. 

“Because I know how much you love to bake, but we all know how that ended up last time,” Kya smiled with a pointed gaze to the kitchen. “And I figured with this, you can mix stuff up and do the same measurements without using heat. You don’t have to like it, but I thought you’d enjoy-.”

Kya was cut off as Izumi lunged forward to embrace her in a bone crushing hug, startling her for a moment before she grinned into Izumi’s hair. 

“I love it,” Izumi breathed, “it’s… I love it.”

“You do?”

“Yes, yes, yes so much, it’s perfect.”

Izumi smiled into Kya’s shoulder, squeezing her tighter and forgetting that anything else around them existed. 

~

Izumi had the little plastic purple oven for a while year, making way too many (occasionally gross) little treats, just for the hell of it. Honestly, just mixing up the weird little ingredients was enough for her. 

But, the night before their three year anniversary, she was determined to make a real dessert, using a real oven. It could either be a great surprise, or it could be a very, very bad surprise.

She got tips from Kya’s mom on how to not burn down a house and instructions from the internet on making edible food. The only thing left to do was make it through till the end. 

Kya had already gone to bed, easily tired after their night of walking around their favorite park. Izumi knew she’d be asleep as she quietly dumped each ingredient into her bowl. No shells. Izumi had this in the bag. 

She whisked and poured and accidentally got flour on her pants, but by the end, it looked like a normal, tasty bowl of cake batter. Perhaps it was a dream. 

Finally, she had to put it in the oven. The dreaded oven, the start of every problem. Carefully, she set the pan on the rack and closed the door, setting the timer for thirty minutes. She sat on the floor in front of the oven, twiddling her thumbs, unable to take her eyes off of the rising cake. She knew it was probably odd, but she was not going to set their kitchen on fire, especially on their anniversary. No way. 

Her 2 am fatigue began to set in, letting her head loll against her shoulder before the sound of the timer beeping rang through the kitchen. Remembering oven mitts (learning that the hard way), she pulled the cake out of the oven and stared down at it in disbelief. 

It wasn’t burnt. The kitchen wasn’t on fire. Her hands were intact, and so was her dignity. 

She baked a real cake. 

Before her excitement could get the best of her and make her drop it, she set it on the counter and grabbed the frosting and decorations out of the cabinet. Wrapping the cake with purple frosting and sticking a few plastic flowers into the top, Izumi stepped back to admire it. 

It was nowhere near a professional cake, crumbs were interlaced with the frosting, coloring it a bit brown and there were spots without any frosting at all, but Izumi had made a real cake. An edible cake. For her and her girlfriend to share. 

Izumi was startled out of her excited trance when she heard footsteps behind her, spinning around to hide the cake behind her back. 

“Izumi? Why’re you up?”

“Oh… uh, couldn’t sleep?”

Kya rubbed her eye, stepping closer towards Izumi. 

“In the kitchen?”

“Oh y’know… 3 am snacks,” Izumi chuckled weakly.

“That you’re hiding?” Kya raised an eyebrow. 

“What? I’m not hiding anything, nope. Not me.”

“You’re a bad liar,” Kya smirked, pulling Izumi to her and grabbing her thigh. “There's flour on your pants.”

Izumi’s cheeks reddened, watching Kya’s eyes dart from her own to the cake behind her. Shit. Kya looked back at her with a surprised look, squeezing the small of Izumi’s back. 

“Did you make that?”

Izumi nodded, grinning. 

“And the house isn’t burned down,” Kya breathed, grinning back. 

“You weren’t supposed to see it until tomorrow,” Izumi pouted. 

“Technically, it is already our anniversary.”

Izumi shrugged, shifting in Kya’s arms. 

“You can’t sleep right?,” Izumi nodded. “I say we just stay up until sunrise and have ourselves a slice of cake.”

“I like that idea,” Izumi smiled, taking Kya’s hand and the cake in the other before dimming the lights of the kitchen and sitting on the floor of the living room. 

Maybe Easy-Bake ovens weren’t _real_ ovens, but it didn’t matter. Either way, a house didn’t burn down, cake was eaten and two girls shared their love through the same desserts they loved together.

**Author's Note:**

> man this was just almost 2k of pure fluff. and i loved it. ty for reading :)


End file.
